Mai Ouji
by Ryn Hallard
Summary: What would you get when you throw a couple of depressed, love-sick (?) boys together? [POSSIBLE YAOI IF YOU'VE GOT A GOOD IMAGINATION] (Tate Yuuichi & Masashi Takeda)


A/N: Ahahaha... Don't kill me :P I didn't expect to write this. This fanfic is almost void of the females so... This is dedicated to the least popular dudes of Mai HiME. I do not own anything!

P.S: I forgot I even wrote this.

**-Mai Ouji-**

_As the Carnival does a fantastic job of tossing the girls around in the depths of insanity, our poor, neglected boys met up!_

The two were seated on the concrete platform behind the kendo training hall. No one was using the hall at that time, since it was the start of the school break and their captain decided to let them off for a week or two because 'he had a duty to fulfill'.

Yuuichi went on a walk around the school premises, his mind cluttered with worries and frustration. As he dragged himself past the kendo training hall, its captain was sitting its the steps and shouted at Yuuichi.

"Yo, Tate!" He waved towards his friend, his bamboo sword resting against his thigh. Masashi Takeda had a grin on his face, but his eyes seemed to portray something else.

"Hey, Takeda." Yuuichi answered, walking towards his ex-captain. He dragged his feet, half wondering if Takeda was going to bug him to return for kendo training again. He had enough things on his mind, and he hoped Takeda might not make it worse. He sat down beside him.

"Weren't you gonna return home for the winter break?" Takeda asked, wielding his bamboo sword and idly poking the ground with its tip. It was extremely obvious that he had something on his mind too and kendo was not enough to make him forget about it.

"Nah, I'd rather stay around." Sideburns replied, running his hand over his yellow hair, his eyes fixated on Takeda's sword. "Aren't you gonna go home too?"

"I... Have an important duty in my hands." Takeda stopped his poking and begun to swing the sword weakly. He released a frustrated grunt and struck the tip of his sword against the ground, leaving a round dent in the soil.

"Duty?" Yuuichi looked up at Takeda. Something red shone in the darkness of the forest, but he did not take too much notice at it.

"Yes... You see, I've heard that... Kuga was staying around for the break. The school is empty during this time, so I'm worried that something might happen to her." Takeda explained, furrowing his eyebrows. Yuuichi's eyes returned to the sword, his frustration grew from Takeda's explanation.

_At least you can protect the girl you love... There's nothing I could do! Shiho... Tokiha..._

"But... Kuga probably hates me now." Takeda let out a sigh, his sword drooping down, its tip in the dent made earlier. Yuuichi let out a hum, signalling that he was listening when he really was not interested.

"I was training on my focus at the beach since morning during the summer break and... It was an accident, damn it! I just accidentally fell onto her and..." Takeda covered his face with his hand and ran it over his hair in frustration.

"Onto Kuga?" Yuuichi mumbled, standing up. He kicked the soil, sending a cloud of dust into the air. He had much more troubles in his mind and was in no mood to listen to Takeda's.

"Ye- No! That was purely an accident! When I woke up... My sword was broken into two and I had a bad bruise on my head. Kuga is probably very angry at me now." Takeda resumed his poking with the sword.

"I'm sure Kuga was being merciful when she didn't decide to kill you." Yuuichi joked, his mood slightly uplifted by it. Takeda stared at him, his expression in a blank. Slowly, his agape mouth closed shut and its corners curled upwards into a smile.

"Of course... I stood differently in Kuga's heart, that's why she didn't kill me. If it was you she would have fed you to the dogs already. Why didn't I see it before? Tate, you're an awesome friend!"

_Asshole._

Suddenly...

Takeda's face was inches away from Yuuichi's, and he was elated. Much to Yuuichi's horror, Takeda-

"Wh-what the hell was with that dream!?" A Kuga Natsuki shot up from her bed, her emerald orbs at their widest. Her facial features spelled 'WTF' as she switched on the lamp beside her bed, cold sweat illuminating her face. _Why... Takeda you monster!_

_Ara ara Masashi-san... You've succeeded. If Masashi-san is able to do it, why not I?_

"Why did I have such a weird dream?" An exasperated Mai wondered to herself. She looked to her side and sighed. Like the previous nights, Mikoto was not in her bed. _Mikoto..._

_Yes, ara ara Shizuru-san! Just what were the guys thinking? Did the Carnival knock their heads over too?_

A/N: Review please! This is my first oneshot (I think?) and my first fic that mainly consisted of male characters in it. What did you guys think?


End file.
